


2014 Tiny Treats #5

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Flirting, M/M, Microfic, Multi, Smut, Sticky, Threesomes, cross-faction, paragraph fic, sentencefic, tinyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A batch of assorted continuity Transformers microfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental_zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round at fandom stocking.

Transformers (G1)  
Skyfire/Starscream: Skyfire closed and locked the front door before proceeding to Starscream's "at home" workroom. He ducked through the doorway--honestly, why Star had thought a normal-mech sized door would keep him out after living among the Autobots for so long, he didn't know--and approached the smaller mech's desk.

Starscream didn't even protest when the shuttle-former plucked the stylus out of his hands. Skyfire took that to mean his mate was exhausted beyond the ability to walk and scooped him out of his chair.

Starscream mumbled something about saving his work, the dropped offline before Skyfire had even maneuvered him out of the room.

 

Skyfire/Perceptor: (season 3 set, hope you don't mind!) "Grimlock brought you energon," Skyfire said, setting a cube down next to the smaller scientist. "I think he's still trying to make up for calling you stupid."

"And what about you, Skyfire?" Perceptor asked. "Your constant presence in the labs is suspicious, given your dislike of small spaces and rooms with no windows. What are you making up for?"

"Being gone," the white mech replied. "Being gone when everyone needed me."

 

Arcee/Springer: Arcee dragged her pistol along the side of Springer's face, reminding him of its presence and her competence with it. "Lick," she ordered, retracting her valve cover.

"Yes, ma'am." Springer shivered with arousal and bent forward.

 

Arcee/Springer/Hot Rod: Springer groaned as Hot Rod's spike filled his valve, sliding along primed sensor nodes and stretching him just enough to feel. The red and orange mech thrust a few times, making sure the triple changer was slick, and beckoned Arcee over.

"Are you ready, lovers?" she asked, smiling coyly.

"Oh, Primus yes," Springer replied, rolling his hips to gain more sensation from Hot Rod's spike and pulling a moan from the other mech's vocalizer.

"Okay." The femme lined up her spike with the green mech's already full valve and began sliding in slowly alongside Hot Rod. Both mechs groaned at the friction, and Springer overloaded in a mess of transfluid and lubricants before she was even halfway in.

 

Galvatron/Cyclonus: Galvatron ran an almost reverent hand over the marks he had left in his lieutenant's plating, reminding Cyclonus of his ownership. In response, the purple mech sighed and leaned further into his leader's painful touch.

He knew where he belonged.

 

Red Alert/Inferno: Inferno held the security director tight, keeping him safe and inside the base as this latest flare of Red Alert's glitch passed. It was a show of real trust that Red didn't fight him too hard; he'd only lashed out when Inferno had mentioned calling Ratchet.

 

Thundercracker/Skywarp: Thundercracker didn't think he was dumb--not really--and he didn't treat him like he was dumb, so Thundercracker was the only one who got to see just how smart Skywarp could really be when he was at full processing power. TC didn't think he was a freak for being so smart when his teleportatin drive was offline, either.

 

Transformers (Animated)  
Blurr/Shockwave (Longarm Prime): Blurr laid back across the desk and spread his legs, exposing his valve to his superior. Longarm, for all his dissembling about being a good bot, didn't waste any time before reaching down and sliding two fingers into the already dripping channel.

Blurr spread his legs further, giving the other mech even better access.

 

Transformers Prime  
Knockout/Breakdown: "Hey, Knock Out. When I get back, you want to try out that metallic fleck paint?"

The medic looked up and smiled. "Why Breakdown, you know just how to show a mech a good time."

 

Megatron/Shockwave: Shockwave ignored his presence in the lab after Megatron assured him he was there strictly to observe. The quiet and lack of infighting were soothing, giving him space to iron out his thought processes again. Soundwave could--and would--handle his other officers. For now, Megatron would enjoy the quiet competence of Shockwave.


End file.
